One Night
by LiveLaughLove9x5x
Summary: Set when Reba and Brock are still married. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Reba sat propped up against her bed board in her completely dark room. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled the night's earlier events.

_'How could he do this? We were supposed to grow old together.'_ She kept repeating this over and over in her mind. _'We never can talk without fighting anymore. No matter what we talked about, we always had to argue. We aren't happy anymore.'_

--Flashback--

_"What?" Brock asked looking up from the newspaper. _

_"Oh nothing." she mumbled picking up a part of the paper._

_"Can you please not get that all creased? I haven't read that section yet." Brock said glancing at her._

_She scoffed and crumpled the newspaper up and threw it at Brock. "I'm sorry. Here you read it first." She turned and started to fix a cup of coffee. _

_"Can we go one morning without an argument?" Brock asked moving the crumpled piece of paper._

_Reba spun around to face him. "I don't know Brock. Could we go one morning where you remember to put the toaster under the counter?"_

_"I forgot." Brock stated in an attempt to defend himself._

_"You didn't forget! You did it deliberately because you know it bothers me." Reba said getting angry._

_"I did not! I told you, I hate having to take it out from underneath the counter then put it back again when I'm gonna use it the next day." Brock yelled getting equally irritated._

_"How hard is it to put it away?" She demanded._

_"It's hot! I'll get burned!" He said pointing to one of his hands in exaggeration._

_Reba sighed, "Well, somebody's got to put it away."_

_"Why?" Brock asked confused._

_"Cause it doesn't belong here!" Reba yelled motioning to the toaster._

_"Yeah well you know what? Your car doesn't belong on my side of the garage so that mine barely fits in there when I get home from work. I'm tired of having to crawl out the passenger side!" Brock said trying to come up with one of her faults._

_"Well I can't park against the wall. I'll get burned!" She said mocking his earlier comment._

--End of Flashback--

She sighed as she got out of bed and walked to her window. She gingerly moved the curtain to the side in attempt to see Brock's car. Reba knew she wouldn't find anything because Brock had called earlier to tell her he would be 'working late.' He was always working late nowadays and was barely home. Reba had a feeling something wasn't right, but when she got a phone call earlier that day, her thoughts were confirmed.

--Flashback--

_Reba was sitting on her couch enveloped in one of her books when the phone rang._

_"Oh, who could that be?" She said annoyed as she went to answer it. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Honey." Came Brock's voice from the other line._

_"Hi Brock."_

_"Listen, I'm gonna be working.." Brock paused to shush someone on his side of the line._

_Reba wasn't sure if she heard right. 'Was that a woman giggling? No it couldn't be.' She told herself._

_"I'm going to be.." Brock tried again only to pause. "Hold on a second." _

_Brock thought he was being quiet, but not quiet enough. On the other line Reba could hear a woman talking to Brock in the background. The woman had said something about hurrying up so they could get to business because the would have a 'loooongg' night. Reba gasped as she heard that little exchange._

_"Ok, Honey, I'm back. I was saying that I will be working late tonight again."_

_"Oh. You want me to leave a plate of food out for you when you come home?" Reba asked trying to sound casual._

_"No, it's alright. It's gonna be a long night at the office."_

_"Oh, I see." She said quietly._

_"I have to go now. I love you."_

_"Yeah, love you too." She said hanging up. She stared into space as she went over the conversation in her head. 'I can't believe it. He is cheating on me.' She slid onto the couch and buried her head in her hands._

--End Of Flashback--

Reba had needed to confirm her thoughts about Brock's infidelity, so she called one of his co-workers, Jim.

--Flashback--

_Reba ran her fingers across the phone before dialing._

_"Hello?" Came the voice._

_"Hi, Jim. It's Reba Hart, Brock's wife."_

_"Oh, Hi Mrs. Hart. What can I do for you?"_

_"Well, I was wondering if i could to talk to Brock." She said biting her lip._

_"Mr. Hart left early today. He told everyone that we could go home early 'cause today was a slow day. In fact I was just closing up."_

_"Oh." Reba said confused. "Was he alone?"_

_"No, ma'am. He was with another co-worker. Tall and blonde woman. She's not the brightest light bulb in the box." He said with a chuckle._

_'So Brock lied about working late. He IS fooling around and with a tall, blonde, probably gorgeous, young woman!' Reba thought._

_"Thanks, Jim."_

_"No problem, Mrs. Hart." Jim said cheerfully."Bye bye."_

_"Good bye." Reba said pressing the end button._

--End Of Flashback--

Reba heard a car door slam outside causing her to look. She crossed her arms and leaned against the windowsill as she watched him go to the front door. Downstairs, Reba could hear Brock come in and close the door. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as he tip-toed up the stairs.

Brock quietly opened the door to find Reba standing by the window. "Honey, why are you still up?" He asked turning to close the door.

She turned to look at him, but didn't say anything.

"Honey?" Brock asked looking up from taking his shoes off.

"How was work?" Reba asked finally as she took his jacket.

"Oh, same old same old." He replied pulling up his pajama bottoms.

"Oh, so you usually sleep with other woman at work?" Reba asked raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"What?" Brock asked confused.

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You cheating on me! I heard the woman, Brock. I heard you guys talking. I even called Jim at the office to talk to you, but he said you left already!" Reba yelled.

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_! You think sorry is gonna make this better?!" She shouted.

"What do you want from me?" Brock asked.

"I want the truth." Reba demanded.

"I did sleep with the girl once, but it was after a big fight we had and I was just so upset, so I went to the office. Barbra Jean, the woman, was there and she was comforting me. I wasn't thinking straight and one thing led to another. I knew it was mistake the minute it was over."

Reba was at a loss for words. She turned around, so Brock couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey, it was a _huge_ mistake. If I could turn back time I would. I love you.." Brock said reaching out to hold her hand.

Reba jerked away and quickly turned her head. "Don't touch me." She said angrily. "If you thought it was such a 'huge' mistake then why did you work 'late' again?"

"I was firing her and I told her I want her to leave me alone and not to talk to me again." Brock told her. "Honey.." Brock was cut off by his phone ringing.

Reba gave him a look as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Brock? It's Barbra Jean."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I need to tell you something." She said urgently.

Brock sighed. "What is it?"

"The condom broke." She said quietly, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Reba shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She reached beside her and felt Brock's arm. Her heart was pounding. She had been having dreams like that for a week now. The dreams weren't exactly the same, but they consisted of the same idea, Brock cheating.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself.

Brock rolled over and turned on the lamp after being awoken by Reba's touch. "Honey? What's wrong?" Brock asked wiping the sleep from his eyes before propping himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"I just had a dream. That's all." Reba said not wanting to go into detail.

"What was it about?"

"Oh nothing too bad." She said trying to smile.

Brock stared at her for a moment to study her expression. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Ok then. Good night, Sweetie." Brock said before turning off the light and laying down again.

"Brock?" She called after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Brock sat up to look at her face to see if she was kidding. When he saw that she was serious he was shocked. "Why would you even ask that? Of course I love you." He pulled her close to himself so her back was to him and her head was resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her front and gave her a sweet kiss on top of her head.

She sighed "It's just I wasn't sure if I was attractive to you anymore.."

"Honey, you are the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet and there is no one that I could love as much as I love you."

Reba's heart fluttered and she couldn't help but blush. She shifted so that she was facing him. "I love you, Brock."

"I love you too." He said smiling as he caressed her cheek. "Now how about we get some sleep?"

"Ok. Goodnight." She said with a smile as she laid back down. Brock kept his arms around her all night, never letting her go.

The sun was shining in from the window and warmed the side of her face. A smile formed across her face as she remembered Brock's sweet words from the night before. She let her hand fall to her side expecting for it to fall on Brock's chest, but instead was cushioned by sheets. She opened her eyes to look for him but only saw an empty space where his body once had been.

"Was I dreaming he was here?" She said out loud.

The bathroom door opened and Brock walked out. "Hey Honey. Did I wake you up?" He asked replacing his pajama bottoms with his work pants.

"No, I didn't even know you were gone." She replied as she sat up.

"Ok good." He said smiling as he straightened his collar.

Reba pushed the covers up and moved her legs so the were over the edge of the bed.

"I have to go to work. I love you, Honey." Brock said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ok, I love you too." She said smiling as she watched him walk out of the bedroom.

She went to the window and pushed the curtain to the side to watch him drive away. A sigh left her lips and a smile formed.

"Mom?" Cheyenne asked coming into the room.

"Hm?"

"Do you think this outfit is cute?"

Reba turned to look at her daughter. "Yeah, I think you look adorable." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I'm changing." Cheyenne said turning to leave.

"Why? You look cute." Reba said confused.

"_That's_ exactly why, Mom. I mean no offense, your old. What kids nowadays think is cool isn't the same as what kids did when you were my age."

"Oh, you mean back in the stone-age?" Reba said with a smirk.

"Mom! I should give you a make-over!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"No offense, Honey, but if I wear pants like you the circulation in my legs will get cut off." Reba said jokingly.

"They aren't that tight." Cheyenne said in a huff before leaving the room.

Reba laughed to herself and looked in the mirror.

_"I'm sure not the woman I used to be" _She thought to herself eyeing her messy hair and tired eyes. _"Hmm, maybe I should let Cheyenne give me a new sexy look. I mean tomorrow is my anniversary..". _She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Why hello there!"

"Lori-Ann?" Reba asked surprised.

"That's my name."

"Oh, how are ya? I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know, Hunny." They talked on the phone all day. It was about 5:00 at night before they hung up with each other.

Reba looked to the clock to check the time and realized Brock should have been home by now. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hart?"

"That's me." Reba replied.

"Hello. I'm Barbra Jean Booker, Mr. Hart's receptionist. I am calling to tell you he will be working late tonight.."

Reba took in a sharp breath and her heart raced. _'No, no, no! This is just like my dream. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.'_

"Mrs. Hart?" Barbra Jean called after a few moments of silence.

"Al..Alright."

"Good-bye." Barbra Jean said followed by a click.

Reba's hands were sweating and she let the phone drop to the floor.

_'I can't believe this! This is how my dream started...snap out of it Reba! He is your loving husband. He said that himself last night. This is just a coincidence.' _She repeated this to herself over and over, forcing herself to believe it.

"I need a beer." She said to no one as she walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_'I can't just sit here forever drinking and wondering where my husband is. It is killing me, but how do I know if he IS cheating? It's not like i can go to his office.....wait...I can." _Reba thought to herself getting up from the counter.

--Brock's Office--

"Hello, Mrs. Hart" said Jim with a smile.

"Hi, where is my husband?" Reba asked not waiting for an answer.

"He is in his...." Jim started as he watched Reba leave, "room."

Reba didn't waste time knocking. She found Brock with a surprised look on his face.

"Honey? What are you doing here?" He asked getting up from his desk.

"I just wanted..to see....if you were wearing clean underwear." Reba realized that her lie was weak.

"Yes, Honey, and you can even check." Brock winked at her.

"Ok, well, then....I guess I am gonna go then."

"Alright, sweetie. I am working late."

"So I have heard. Bye." She said closing the door behind her. She stopped in her tracks and turned right back around.

"Uh, Brock?" She asked opening the door a little.

"Hm?" He answered looking up to see her.

"How late will you be working exactly?"

"There is no telling. Maybe an hour or two."

"Ok. Bye bye." She said closing the door. Reba leaned against it and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and opened the door up once more, this time all the way.

"Yes, Hon..." Brock was cut off by Reba pulling hm into a passionate kiss. "Wow." Brock said with a smile.

Reba smiled with satisfaction and shut the door behind her as she walked back into the main office.

"Well, Jim, how are ya?"

"I am doing great, Mrs. Hart. How about yourself?"

"Oh, I am..." Reba started but could not finish because she saw a tall blond woman exit Brock's office out of the corner of her eye. "Uhm, Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" Reba said pointing to the woman.

"Oh, hello. My name is Barbra Jean Booker." the woman said smiling as she extended her hand.

Reba just looked down at it not accepting the invitation. "Did you just come out of my husbands office?"

Barbra Jean quickly put her hand down and her smile faded. "......Noooooo...."

Reba said nothing and just stared at her.

"Yes. I did."

"But I was just in there..."

"Oh, uhm..." She was trying to think of what to say. "Oh, what is it? You need my help? Ok, well I have to go. Bye!" Barbra Jean said running away from Reba.

--Reba's House--

Reba laid in bed for the rest of the night waiting for Brock to come home. She finally heard the door open and heard Brock creep up the stairs.

Brock quietly pushed the door open trying not to wake Reba.

"Brock?" Reba called propping herself up on her elbows.

"Did I wake you Honey?" He asked walking to her side of the bed to give her a kiss.

"No, I...couldn't sleep." she said watching him as he changed into his pajamas. "You smell." she finally said.

"What do you mean?" He asked her chuckling as he crawled into the bed.

"You smell like champagne and flowers." She said staring straight ahead. "Why?"

"I have no idea what you are talkin'...."

"Why do you smell like flowers and champagne, Brock?"

"I don't know. It must be the new air freshener that they got at the office." Brock concluded.

Reba stared him down with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Honey?" Brock asked touching her cheek.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, I am just tired. That's all."

"Well, get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night." She said reaching to turn the light off.

--Next Day--

"Cheyenne?" Reba called.

"Yes, Mom?" She said walking into Reba's bedroom.

"You know how the other day you wanted to give me a make-over?"

"Yeah.."Cheyenne said with a smile forming on her face.

"Well, since tonight is my anniversary and all..."

"Yes! Of course I will!" Cheyenne exclaimed bringing her mom into a tight hug.

-- One Hour Later --

"Okay. Now for clothes." Cheyenne said looking in Reba's closet. The smile faded from her face "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Reba said getting a little nervous.

"There is no color in this closet!"

"I have plenty of colorful clothes." Reba said crossing her arms as she defended herself.

"Yeah, beige." Cheyenne said with her hands on her hips.

Reba stuck her tongue out at her daughter. "I do not only have beige in there."

"Oh, I am sorry you have one pair of black pants."

"Hm. I know! I have the perfect thing for you!"

"Oh, Honey, I don't..."

"I will be right back!"

"Craaappp." Reba sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands.

"Ta-da!" Cheyenne said with a big smile as she entered the room. "Here put it on, Mom." She said pulling Reba off the bed and into the bathroom.

Reba looked at the black dress in her hands and reluctantly put it on. "Cheyenne?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Where is the rest of this dress?"

"What do you mean?" Cheyenne asked from the other side of the door.

"I mean it seems the dress is missing a few inches of fabric." Reba said looking at the length of the dress.

"OH, just come out and quit complaining." Cheyenne demanded. "Oh my gosh! Mom, you look sexy!" As she saw Reba emerge from the bathroom.

"Ha, you say it like it is surprising." Reba said with a smirk.

"Van!" Cheyenne called excitedly.

"What?" He called from their bedroom.

"Come and see Mom's new look!"

".....Do I have to?" He called after a short pause.

"VAN!" She yelled annoyed.

"Alright, Alright. I'm comi..." Van stopped mid-sentence as he took one look at Reba. "Mrs.H?"

"Yes?"

"You look HOT." He replied with a silly grin.

"You don't have to lie, Van." Reba said secretly enjoying the compliment.

"No. I mean it. If I weren't married to your daughter I would so totally.."

Reba cut his sentence short and held her hands up in the air. "Van!"

"Ehem, I'm right here." Cheyenne said scolding him.

"I'm just saying..." He said quietly.

* * *

Hey sorry I haven't updated in like a billion years. It's just I have been super busy and I know this isn't a very good chapter. I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I would love to hear ideas for the story! Suggestions and opinoins are greatly welcomed! :)


End file.
